


"If You Steal The Blankets, I'm Going To Put My Cold Feet On You"

by supposedly_archer



Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Stephen hates when you steal the blankets
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006317
Kudos: 23





	"If You Steal The Blankets, I'm Going To Put My Cold Feet On You"

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is gonna be the last of the Hell Night drabbles for now. I may do some more in future

“Please don’t hog the blankets tonight,” your husband says as he walks into your shared bathroom. You mouth a “what?” as best as you can with a mouthful of toothpaste. 

Stephen grabs his own toothbrush and toothpaste as you spit out your toothpaste and rinse your mouth. “I do not steal the blankets,” you say as you glare at him. 

He glares back at you as he begins to brush. “Yes, you do,” Stephen says, but it sounds jumbled through the toothpaste in his mouth. You snicker at him and walk out of the bathroom. 

***

 **“If you steal the blankets, I’m going to put my cold feet on you.”** You huff at Stephen’s comment and roll over in the bed to look at him, but his back is facing you. 

You glare at the back of your husband’s head and proceed to rip the blanket off of him. You bundle yourself up before he even has the chance to protest. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
